1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety belt arrangement and more particularly relates to a shoulder loop height adjuster for use with a safety belt in a motor vehicle such as a motor car.
2. Background Information
It has been proposed previously to provide a shoulder loop height adjuster for a safety belt in a motor vehicle.
Typically an assembly is fabricated consisting of a rail and a carriage mounted on the rail the carriage carrying a loop through which part of the safety belt may pass. At an advanced stage in the manufacture of the car, the rail is secured to the B-pillar in the car, for example by screws or bolts. This procedure is expensive.
In a typical prior an arrangement, the carriage moves along a rail which is formed by two inwardly directed metal flanges. There may thus be some noise associated with the movement of the carriage.